


Ends Too Soon

by RockPaperbackScissors



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockPaperbackScissors/pseuds/RockPaperbackScissors





	Ends Too Soon

**ends too soon: a thane x irikah fanmix**

[spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2CIFkf3amF2yvOBMbxcIUg) | [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VTM4GSJAZQ4&list=PLmORIpXjh1mrMTOjpAz3PjDl_xjUGEgGE)

1\. An act of kindness | Bastille

_Kindness, so many people pass me by,_  
_But you warm me to my core and you left me wanting more._

2\. Born to beg | The National

_I'm dying to be taken apart._

3\. Familiar | Agnes Obel

_Our love is a ghost that the others can’t see,  
It’s a danger._

4\. Moonbeam | Lord Huron

_Now the darkness don’t scare me much._

5\. To build a home | The Cinematic Orchestra

_This is a place where I don't feel alone._

6\. Last kiss | Coeur de Pirate (Pearl Jam cover)

_The painful scream that I heard last._

7\. I’m all at sea | Will Cookson

_I'm watching the stars asleep in the ocean,  
Chained to the helm with a rudder that's broken._

8\. The mortal boy king | The Paper Kites

_Life,  
Sometimes it ends too soon._


End file.
